Seiko's Birthday
by WolfGirlGamer
Summary: A game of truth or dare! Watch out Naomi! Send in dares in PM!
1. Chapter 1

AN/Hello my friends! This is my truth or dare fanfic for corpse party! You may send in any dare you want! Truth as well…. But lets face it. dare's more fun! Also the main ship in this is SeikoXNaomi. Rated M So have fun with the dares! Send them to me in PM /

Seiko's P.O.V

A whole month has passed… Somehow we're all alive... I muttered to my self….

I walked down the halls of my school. Not heavenly host. My school. With my friends…

_I should be smiling it is my birthday…. Hey my friends are coming over! Dad and my siblings are going out, so I can spend time with my friends._

I reached the door and walked home.

"Seiko! Wait up!" I heard Naomi's voice behind me, and turned around smiling.

"mhf!" I jumped on Naomi burying my face in her chest.

"Seiko! Get off!" Naomi gasped.

"Awwwww ok.." I said pouting, Sticking my tongue out.

"C-Come on… lets head to your house…" Naomi stuttered blushing beet red.

I smirked as we walked back to my house together.

When we got there I unlocked the door ad walked in, the minute I walked in the lights came on and ayumi, yoshiki, satoshi and yuka jumped out and said in unison.

"Happy birthday!"

I smiled brightly. "Thanks you guys! Now how about a game of truth or dare?"

"sure…" Satoshi mumbled

"oh come on big brother it I'll be fun!" yuka teased.

"No way are you being part of this yuka! knowing Seiko you are way to young!" Satoshi snapped.

"Awwww ok…. Can I call my friend on your phone then?" Yuka said downtrodden.

"Ok, here." Satoshi said gently handing her the phone.

"Lets get this started!" I cried happily. We all sat down, Naomi next to me. And Satoshi next to Yoshiki and Ayumi.

"All right! I'm changing this game from truth or dare to just dare! Yoshiki! I dare you to…." I crawled over to where he was sitting and whispered in to ear. " Take you shirt off and make it look like that was the whole dare, then in a couple turns go "feel up" Ayumi. And just be flirty. Fufufufu…."

"What?! I-i…. grrrrr.. fine….." Yoshiki said before taking his shirt off, earning blushes from most of the girls in the group.

"Am I done now?" He asked know full well he wasn't.

"Yes yes. Your turn Yoshiki." I responded cheerfully.

Few turns went by with boring dares like, Lick the floor or yell penis as loud as you can. But then…..

"Hey ayumi….." Yoshiki growled huskily.

"What do you want Kishinuma? And when did you start calling me by my first name?!" Ayumi squeaked.

Yoshiki didn't respond. And started running his hand down her side trailing over her thigh… Breathing on her neck…

(SMACK!) Ayumi hit yoshiki over the head blushing.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?!" Ayumi seethed.

"Hey hey! Don't hurt me! This was part of the dare! Ask Seiko!"

Yoshiki whimpered shielding himself with his arms.

"Fufufufufu…." I whispered.

That went better then planned…. I thought to myself.

"A-alright…. Um Naomi! I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Seiko!" Ayumi said nervously laughing.

_Oh hell yes…_

"W-what?!" Both Naomi and Satoshi yelled.

"It's a dare. Come on." Ayumi muttered blushing.

_I have to remember to thank Ayumi later….. but first…._

"Lets go Naomi…." I whispered, looking at her with hungry eyes…

"I um.. Ok..?" Naomi said following me to my bedroom.

We reached my room and I closed the door behind us.

"Sei-!" Naomi was cut off by me crashing my lips on hers.

I thrust my tongue into her mouth She responded softly as I ran my hands over her body.. then….

"Your seven minutes are up!"

"Mayu? Hey you got here!" I Chirped.

Naomi was flushing bright red.

"Come on Naomi, we can finish this later…." I said softly, smirking.

"i-I um what?!" Naomi stuttered.

When we got back, mayu, morishige and Miss yui? Where all there

"Oh why hello! Miss yui! I didn't know you were coming!" I said happily.

"Oh yes! I hope you don't mind. Mayu asked me to come along." Yui answered.

"Oh yes of course! Sit down join us in a game of dares?" I asked.

"sure…!" She responded.

"Alright… Ayumi! I dare you to give Yoshiki a lap dance for …three minutes! Revenge!" Naomi laughed.

Ayumi blushed and got on top of Yoshiki Ground her hips into his.

"Ahh… ugh!" Yoshiki groaned.

After three minutes of Moaning from Yoshiki and small grunts from Ayumi.

"Ok…. Its been three minutes…. You can stop now….." Naomi mumbled.

"mhf…. O-oh what?!" They both said shocked.

"Hehehe…. I laughed.

"alright… Mayu! I Dare you to make out with Seiko!" Ayumi Said flustered

"w-what?! But… i…." Mayu stuttered

_Damn… fine…. Lets get this over with…._

I moved over And kissed her putting my tongue in her mouth for a spilt second before pulling away as fast as I could.

"Ugh….. Why would you make us do that Class rep?!" Mayu whined.

"Well… I mean… I had to Give Kishinuma a lap dance!"

"…."

"Well… Naomi. I dare you to let Seiko motorboat you for as long as she wants!"

"Whaaaa?!"

_This is my lucky day…. I wonder how far I can go….._

"Ehhhh?! Why me?!" Naomi asked. I could have sworn I saw something in her eyes….. happiness? Or…..

_Lust….? No…. That cant be….. it was only in her eyes for a spilt second…._

"Because!" Mayu said sticking her tongue out.

Miss yui was blushing deep red.

"Can we at least go to the other room?" Naomi muttered

"Nope!" Mayu answered

Miss yui looked away, as I placed my face in her chest.

"Ah! S-Seiko!" Naomi gasped.

I buried my face in her boobs moving back and forth, darting my tongue out.

"agh.. N…Naomi….." I moaned.

I slowly removed myself from her, and I thought I heard a whimper of… sadness?

"Alright… Seiko! I Dare you to do a barrel roll!" Naomi said to me still flushing beet red.

"Ok." I got down on the floor and rolled around yelling "do a barrel roll!"

"Aright!" I said standing up and brushing myself off.

"I dare morishige to Aggressively make out with mayu!" I yelled smirking.

Morishige said nothing and blushing moved over to mayu.

"Meep!" Mayu made a small noise as he pressed his lips on hers forcing his tongue in her mouth. After a minute they both pulled away gasping for air.

"Gasp… Alright satoshi I dare you to have ten minutes in heaven with Naomi and Seiko." Morishige Said in between gasps.

Satoshi sat there with his mouth gaping open.

"Hey Satoshi, you'll catch flies with your mouth open like that!" Yoshiki laughed.

Satoshi followed us wordlessly Into my room.

Before anyone could say or do anything, I pounced on Naomi.

"Seiko!?" Naomi gasped as I started attacking her neck with my mouth.

I started sucking on her neck and flicking my tongue out teasing her neck.

"Agh! S-seiko!" Naomi yelped before her words were replaced by moans as I started to gently bite her neck

"Ugh…. Ah..!"

Satoshi was standing in the corner blushing deeply.

I moved down her neck.

"S-seiko…. You'll… A-Ah..! leave… a hickey!" Naomi groaned.

I smirked. "Too late~" I sucked near her collarbone. after leaving hickeys all over her neck I moved up to her lips.

Naomi melted into the kiss, I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

I kissed her hungrily swapping spit. God. I loved hearing her moan, having her underneath me….

"um… guys…? The ten minutes are up…" Satoshi mumbled hiding his face.

"oops sorry satoshi you should have joined in~" I said while standing up off the bed.

"No…. im good….." satoshi muttered blushing.

We opened the door and walked out.

"damn, you guys sure got it on. Have fun?" Yoshiki teased.

"Wha… I…." Naomi stuttered not sure what to say.

"Um….. Naomi…. You kinda have hickeys all over your neck…." Ayumi said looking away.

Naomi said nothing and sat down next to me keeping her head down. I gently kissed the top of her head.

"What?" her head shot up looking around

"Oh just you." She smiled looking at me, I guess she was used to me by now.

_But does she know…? That I love her….?_

"Well…. Ayumi! I dare you to have twenty minutes in heaven with yoshiki!" Satoshi stammered.

"Twenty minutes..? fine….. but before I go I dare Naomi to twerk for Seiko!" Ayumi responded.

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked over to The guest room, And climbed in the closet.

Naomi stood up turned around and well…. Twerked….

All that was going though my mind was

_Soon I can ravish dat ass…._

We could her moaning from the closet.

Far to soon Naomi sat down. And Ayumi and yoshiki came back there hair a mess and clothes unbuttoned.

Most of us smirked well mayu and miss Yui blushed and looked away.

"S-Seiko. I dare you to kiss someone. Other then me." Naomi said not looking me in the eyes.

I moved over and pecked satoshi on the lips.

"That's for not joining us earlier~" I whispered before pulling away.

"Well satoshi I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with ayumi and Naomi!" I laughed.

"Why is it always me?" Satoshi groaned.

They walked over to the closet and after seven minutes they all came out.

"soooo?" We all asked

"We sat and talked." Ayumi deadpanned.

"awwww your so boring." I said pouting.

AN/ New chapter! Send me dares in PM!

"Well, I dare Ayumi and Naomi to have seven minutes in heaven, and Seiko can watch…." Satoshi shot back smirking.

The three of us walked over to the closet, and after about 6 minutes…

"Ok who just touched my boobs?!" Ayumi Yelped.

"Fufufufufufu…." I laughed under my breath.

"Seiko!" Naomi complained.

_Ohhh your next Naomi….._

I moved my hand over and ran it up and down Naomi's inner thigh, moving dangerously close to her most sensitive Spot…

"A-Ah….. S-seiko….." Naomi moaned bucking her hips into my hand.

My eyes widened.

_D-Does she enjoy this…?_

"Agh! M-more! Please! Seiko…" Naomi gasped, Bucked harder longing for friction.

*cough * I turned my head to see Ayumi looking at the ground blushing.

"i-Its been fourteen minutes…. We should probably go back out there…" She muttered

Naomi was breathing heavily, her skirt was pushed up giving me a full view. Her eyes where glazed over with lust.

I sighed annoyed.

_Later…_

"Later… My dear…" I leaned in whispering in her ear.

I could feel her body shiver at my words. After fixing her skirt, we both walked back to the circle, Ayumi following looking down and blushing.

"Naomi. Strip for everyone." Ayumi Said grinning.

She wasn't normally like this….. Good, Hopefully this brings her out of her shell.

I looked over to Naomi well shocked she looked me in the eyes with a look I didn't think I'd ever have the joy of seeing.

She moved closer to me and pulled off her shirt and skirt slowly teasing me.

I let out a soft growl as if to say " get on with it."

Blushing she striped down to her underwear. She was wearing lacey panties that… God….

I crawled over to her and grabbed her underwear with my teeth pulling at them gently.

"Seiko… T-there's people around…" Naomi moaned

"Alright alright! That's good! Your done!" Ayumi yelped.

Naomi scrambled to get her clothes on.

"Uh, Miss yui! I dare you to… K-kiss Satoshi…" Naomi said laughing under her breath

"What?!" Miss yui nearly yelled.

"I-I cant do that!..." She looked over to Satoshi, and I saw in his eyes… what was it..? hunger….. not for food…

Miss yui must have seen it as well cause she blushed beet red and crawled over to him.

"déjà vu…" Satoshi muttered with a smirk

"You'll never tell me what happened that night, will you?" Yui said smiling, She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip slowly.

"Sato-mhf!" she was cut off my his tongue thrusting into her mouth

He was running his hands down her side while she tangled hers in his hair.

"Ah…." Yui groaned into the kiss

"should we tell them…?" Ayumi whispered

"Nah leave em to it" Yoshiki laughed

"Well….. I dare yoshiki to confess his true feelings!" I shouted smiling.

"W-wha..?! I don't know what your talking bout….." Yoshiki said nervously

after I gave him a glare he growled at me and turned to Ayumi.

"Ayumi. I love you. I always have. I realized this when we were trapped in heavenly host. I know you don't return my feelings… but I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ New chapter! WARNING LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. If you have any dare ideas Send them to me in PM.

Yoshiki Looked at Ayumi nervously biting his lip. Ayumi turned her head over to him and smiled.

"Baka…" Then crashed her lips onto his.

She pulled away slowly, Yoshiki's eyes where wide with shock.

They shared a smile before Yoshiki turned around and faced the circle.

"Satoshi, if your done making out with the teacher, then I dare you to tell all of us what happened "that night"

Satoshi pulled away and grinned.

Miss Yui blushed and covered her face in her hands.

"Alright, A couple weeks back Miss yui had fallen ill. And I was told to bring her the class notes. When I got there she wouldn't answer the door, and when I tried the doorknob it was open. I walked in and wrote her a note to let her know I was there. But then she walked in from her bedroom, she thought I was…someone else… she was all over me. Half naked, pulling my pants down… And well I'll spare you the rest." He said with a wink.

"Satoshi!" Yui squeaked.

" Ayumi I dare you to kiss another girl… of Seiko's choice." Satoshi Laughed.

"Oh kiss Mayu!" I said happily

Ayumi grimaced and pecked Mayu on the lips.

Morishige Glared at her.

"W-well I dare Naomi to take Seiko's skirt off, with only her mouth." Ayumi said

I stood up and Naomi crawled over to me on her hands and knees. She grabbed the line of my skirt and tugged roughly.

"Agh!" Naomi growled in annoyance.

She pulled them down and smiled.

I smirked and whispered huskily "You like what you see…?

Naomi gulped and nodded.

I looked over to the clock, It was 1:47 in the morning. I yawned "Alright Everyone! Its late! I guess we have to say goodbye. But tomorrows a weekend. We can meet up again and play more Dares!" I said.

"Alright."

"bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Soon everyone had left… Everyone other then Naomi.

"How about you stay here for the night…..?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded. And I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to my room…

I Pushed her down on the bed. Hovering over her.

"I will finish what I started…..Naomi…" I started sucking her neck, biting and licking earning moans and gasps from Naomi.

I roughly grinded my hips into hers seeking friction.

"A-ah!" Naomi gasped. I could feel she was getting wet.

I slowly removed her shirt and skirt leaving her in her underwear once again. But this time… I looked down at her worried.

"If you want me to stop… Just tell me." I said calmly concern in my eyes.

She just nodded.

I moved my hand up to her bud and rubbed softly

She just moaned and bucked her hips into my hand, asking for more.

I took her bra off marveling at her huge breasts. I moved my mouth from her neck and started licking her nipples.

"S-seiko! A-ah! Fuck!" She cried out.

I took one in my mouth sucking hard.

I could feel her body shake with lust, she was close…

I smiled as I slowly pulled her panties off with my teeth.

"Seiko! I-I need you! Now!" She gasped thrusting her hips, longing to release the pressure growing in her.

I buried my face in her chocolate curls and ran my tongue over her clit, pushing my tongue into her.

All words broke down and was replaced by animal like cries.

I started rubbing myself moaning into her.

She moved her hand down and shoved in my underwear stroking me quickly.

We were so close.

"S-seiko! I'm gonna…!" Naomi's body twitched And filled my mouth with her warm juice.

I swallowed, and felt myself arch my back as I came into her hand.

"Ah!" We both fell to the bed gasping for air.

"W-we should clean up.." Naomi gasped

"mmm in the morning" I yawned wrapping my arm around her.

She nodded and soon we both fell asleep…


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ New chapter! Warning. LEMONS.

Seiko's P.O.V

I woke up to Naomi shaking me.

"Hmm?" I groaned

"Come on Seiko! Get up! We're supposed to meet the other's in ten minutes!" Naomi said

I yawned and stood up, I was still naked. Causing Naomi to flush beet red.

"Seiko! Put some clothes on!"

"Awwww! Fine."

* The night Before *

Satoshi's P.O.V

"Yuka, Mom's home so will you be ok? I'm going to take Miss Yui home." I said

"Ok onii-chan!" Yuka answered cheerfully, walking into the house.

The walk to Yui's Apartment was quiet, neither of us saying anything. Thoughts were racing though my head….

'God…. This is killing me…. Her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes…..The blood was racing to my nether region. No…. stop!'

We reached her place, and we both walked in.

"Thank you for walking me home Satoshi." Yui mumbled.

'I cant…..' With out thinking I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips against hers.

"Mhf?!" I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry. She opened her mouth slowly.

I couldn't wait anymore. I had to have her….I kissed her harder, hungry for more.

Yui's P.O.V

Satoshi was kissing me…. And gods… I love it.

'!' I blushed madly when I felt something… very hard poking me….

We both had to pull away for air, gasping and panting.

"Yui…."He whispered huskily. as he grabbed me as we started kissing again. Somehow we ended up in my room, with Satoshi pushing me onto the bed.

"Satoshi….are you sure we should be….?" I asked, panting.

"I'm legal, don't worry. Now… less talking…More moaning" he growled, biting and sucking my neck.

"A-Ah! Satoshi!" I yelled out.

'How did he know….? That I was sensitive there? A-ah god! He's good!'

He smirked and moved around my neck, leaving hickeys all over it.

"Mmmm!" he purred into my neck, and started to grind his hips into mine.

I could feel the heat radiate off his lower parts pressed against my woman hood.

His lips moved back up to my mouth, kissing me hungrily.

Satoshi removed his pants and ripped his boxers off, showing his full size. 10 inches.

I licked his tip slowly, I could feel him shiver in my mouth.

I took all of him in my in my mouth.

"A-AH! Fuck!" Satoshi Yelled, griping my head, he thrust into my mouth.

I gaged slightly at his size, but quickly got used to it. Sucking until…

"I-I'm coming!" He called out, his member twitched and shot a huge load into my mouth.

"Yui!" I swallowed his milk, licking my lips.

"Satoshi. I need you in me. Now." I groaned, thrusting my hips into his still hard member.

He smirked and tore my clothes off.

Satoshi's P.O.V

I marveled at her huge breasts.

Lowering my mouth down I started sucking hard in her nipples as if looking for milk.

"A-Ah Satoshi! S-Stop teasing me!" She yelled.

And with that I grabbed her hips and thrust my member into her as hard as I could.

"F-FUCK!" She was tight, griping my rod with her velvet lips.

We thrust in unison. And she started to tighten around me, shaking with lust.

"SATOSHI!" She screamed in pleasure, coming all over my member. The juices pooling under her.

'Just… hang on a little longer…!'

I pulled out leaving only the tip in, then thrust back in as hard and deep as I could. My whole manhood was in her, I smashed into her G-spot.

"AGH!" I yelled as I reached my limit, as she milked me for all I was worth. Filling her with my seed.

I collapsed next to her panting, my member had gone limp inside of her.

Yui kissed me on the cheek and curled up next to me, burying her face in my chest.

I managed to grab my phone and send a quick text to my family telling them I was staying at a friends house, before falling asleep. Nuzzling Yui's neck, breathing in the scent of her…

Yui's P.O.V. The next morning

'Hmmm? I feel warmth next to me… Monet?'

Then I felt something in between my legs something that wasn't normally there…

I blushed and looked down and saw that Satoshi, who was lying next to me, his manhood still nestled in my nether region.

I gently ran my hand down his toned chest.

'He's buff…'

"Hmm? Morning sunshine" Satoshi groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning Satoshi." I yawned

Satoshi's P.O.V

I was still a bit out of sorts, but it didn't take long for me to realize why my lower regions felt so warm…

My member was still buried inside of Yui. the thought of last night sent blood to my crotch, slowly getting me hard once again.

'Damn not now….'

She must have felt it as well, for she turned beet red and nodded.

"Hng!" I groaned as straddled me, bouncing up and down, riding me.

It didn't take long for her to whimper in pleasure and tighten around me once again, covering me in her juices.

The sight of her, hair messed up, naked with her huge breasts swinging back and forth as I weakly thrust into her shooting my load.

We lay there for a while before She said something along the lines of, "We should go clean up…"and got up.

After a half a hour or so we were both clothed and clean.

"I guess I should head home… Yuka must be worried…" I mumbled. Not really wanting to leave.

"We should do this again sometime." Yui said with a playful wink.

I smiled back trying my hardest to control myself.

"Goodbye… Yui." I said smiling as I walked to the door

"One second." Yui called over. So I stopped.

She kissed me lightly on the lips before whispering a quick "Bye" and waving.

I was walking home when…..

Everything went black.

Little did I know I wasn't the only one…

AN/ New chapter! Love or hate it, I worked hard on this. And i wont spoil anything but here are some new people you can dare:

Kizami.

Naho.

Mitsuki.

Masato.

And

Sayaka Ooue.

The parings are

SayakaXnaho

MitsukiXMasato


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ New chapter!

Seiko's P.O.V

"Annng…" I rubbed my head.

'What happened…? I just blacked out… Where's Naomi?!'

I looked around and saw something that made my insides turn.

I was in Heavenly host with others around me, some I knew some I didn't.

Morishigi, Mayu, Yuka, Satoshi, Yui, Ayumi, Yoshiki and Naomi!

I ran over to her checking her breathing. 'Good she was alive.'

"Seiko?" Naomi groaned opening her eyes slowly. And the others around us slowly got up, groaning.

"What's going on?"

"Where am i?"

"Hehehe!" A small girls laugh echoed though out the room.

"NO NO!" Naomi yelled gripping her head

"I don't want to be back here!" I held her tightly, whispering sweat nothings into her ears.

"Don't worry everyone!" A small girl with a eye missing called out.

"Hello everyone! I have brought you all here, and brought some of you back to life. To play a game of dares with me! If no one drops out….Everyone goes back. Alive. Even the ones who died here! Now lets get started! Let me introduce everyone."

A small girl wearing a red dress said happily.

"Naomi, Seiko, Yoshiki, Yui, Satoshi, Ayumi, Morishige and Mayu. Meet, Naho,Sayaka,Mitsuki,Tohko,Mastaro and Kizami." The girl chirped.

'Oh boy…..'

AN/ This is a short chapter just to let everyone know whats going on :P


End file.
